The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `GEDI ORO8`.
The new variety is a natural whole plant mutation discovered in a controlled planting of the variety `Ozenda` U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,419 in Staden, Belgium. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.